


JANUARY, 2019

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Words of the Day [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And character tags as I go, Batfamily Feels, Family Feels, Gen, Will update fandom tags, word of the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: New year, a fresh start.Let's get back into writing, slowly but surely.Starting off with the Word of the Day series.Updates on my on hold works will be posted in due time. Please be patient with me a little bit more.





	1. hark back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 31, 2018
> 
> hark back /HAHRK-BAK/
> 
> noun
> 
> 1 : to turn back to an earlier topic or circumstance
> 
> 2 : to go back to something as an origin or source

"It's that time of the year again, isn't it?"

Bruce looks up from his newspaper to glance at the elderly man. Alfred was picking up their used plates and utensils, to deliver them to the sink.

 

As it was any other holiday on the calendar, the roads have been full of people driving home to spend time with their families, almost clearing out as the night crawls in.

That also includes vigilantes.

 

"I suppose it is, Alfred. It'll be quite rowdy again here," Bruce chuckles, finishing his coffee. "I'll drop mine in the sink, Alf. You head on first." He adds, gesturing towards the elderly.

"Oh, Master Bruce, I appreciate the kind gesture." He replies with a shake of his head. He heads with his utensils to the kitchen.

 

Around after noon, teenagers and two grown adults in all shapes and sizes will come trickling in; they make it a point to hark back and make time for their dysfunctional family on special holidays, such as New Years Eve.

Usually Tim and Damian, who, thanks to their Super Ubers, are the first ones to arrive at the manor. Jason comes soon after a little while on his motorcycle. The next ones to arrive were Dick, driving a car with Barbara. 

The last few to arrive were Stephanie, who would have been waiting for Cass, before heading to the manor together. 

 

Bruce folds the newspaper before tucking it under his arm. He brings his dishes and mug to the kitchen to deposit them to the sink. 

"I will have their rooms prepared in a while after I am finished with these. You are allowed to your own devices until I request for your assistance, good sir." Alfred says absently as he rinses the plates.

 

"So, never, then? You never ask for my help, Alfred. I told you I would, although I can only do so much." Bruce chuckles.

 

"You can entertain our guests when they arrive, Master Bruce. I'm sure they would love that," Alfred replies. "Now, off you go. Let me finish this task before heading onto the next one on my never ending To-Do list." 

And Bruce does leave him at that, opting to stay in the living room, to sit and wait for his wayward children to come home.


	2. handsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 1, 2019
> 
> handsel /HAN-sul/
> 
> noun
> 
> 1 : a gift made as a token of good wishes or luck especially at the beginning of a new year
> 
> 2 : something received first (as in a day of trading) and taken to be a token of good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows the same line as the first one, of sorts.

"It's time to open my presents!" Dick announces just as Alfred finishes with gathering their used dishes and utensils.

 

Dick wasn't around for the Wayne manor Christmas dinner because of some trouble back at work.

So he brought over his duffel bag from the coat closet to the living room, where the family had moved into. 

 

Opening the bag, Dick pulls out several small, soft, square packages that were haphazardly wrapped and were choking on bright red and green tinsel and ribbons.

 

"Is this gonna blow up in my face?" Jason asks, eyeing the suspicious thing in his hands.

 

"It's just a gift, Jay! Geez, it's not like it's a prank, or anything." Dick replies, faking a pout like the man-child that he is.

 

"I can't believe our handsel would come in the form of Dick's... I don't even know what this is. What _exactly_ is this?" Tim says, weighing the thing, as well as waving it in front of the giver's face.

 

"Master Tim, I believe it is rude to not accept a gift, and question its integrity in their face." Alfred chastises the boys. 

He decides they needed an example to follow, so he untied the strings and unwrapped his package, to reveal a neatly folded and pressed knitted scarf.

 

It was a cool, grey colour, and soft to the touch. Alfred unravels it, and wraps it around his neck. 

"This one is very comfortable and warm. Thank you, Master Richard." Alfred says in his home-y, grandfather tone that seemed to relieve everyone's nerves.

 

Then one by one, the rest of the family opens their presents, leaving their torn wrappers into a pile on the floor.

The scarves were in their representative colours that Dick had appointed them himself.

 

Soon, everyone in the manor were wrapped in their own scarf, enjoying the warmth, the mirth, and the company.

 

"See? What'd I tell ya? Not gonna blow up in your faces, huh?" Dick gloats, but his words were muffled as his own scarf up to his nose, that seemed older than the rest.

 

They all settle down, and watch Christmas films together, still wrapped in their scarves, until it was time to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed it's 32 chapters? 
> 
> It's 1+ for December 31st. The January ones haven't been updated yet. I'll try working on the other past months, or at least complete the ongoing ones, I apologise.
> 
> I'm back on my bullshit again, guys. But I told myself I'd realign my priorities again, and set them straight. I'm bi, btw.
> 
> Anyway, and one of the things I told myself I would work on is my habits, and to train myself to work diligently. To write and draw regularly.
> 
> If you've reached this far, I trust you that you will remind me of this promise if I don't update. Hmu on twitter and/or tumblr (I use the same username!!)


End file.
